Subjugation
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Part three of the 'Submission' series. Oliver comes home early and the twins drop by unexpecdedly. Warnings inside.


Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Slash, D/s, language, graphic sex, anal, minor violence.  
Summary: Part Three in a series. (Part One- **'Submission'** Part Two- **'Surrender** ) Oliver comes home early and the twins drop by unexpectedly.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Fred never would have died.  
Authors Note: This takes place a short time after Voldemorts defeat. Fred is still alive (take that JKR!*sticks out tongue like three year old*) None of the Weasley's know Percy and Oliver are together.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some tea, when he heard the front door slam.

"Percy? You home?" Oliver called.

Percy shivered. Oliver was home early. Percy knew what that meant. The team had lost. A shiver of anticipation ran through him. Oliver always took him extra rough when he'd lost a match and Percy would find himself secretly wishing Oliver played for the Cannons.

"In the kitchen." he called back.

Oliver stomped into the kitchen. Oliver's eyes met his and Percy felt himself harden at the sight of his lover. Oliver hadn't even bothered to remove his traveling cloak. His deep brown eyes were blazing and his cheeks were flushed. He marched over to Percy and yanked the redhead out of his chair. He captured his lips in a bruising kiss then pushed him onto the floor. He climbed on top of Percy and gripped his shirt, ripping it open. Buttons went flying everywhere. Then he grabbed the waistband of his trousers and yanked them off roughly, taking his boxers with them. He reached down to free his own cock, then spread Percy's legs and entered him. Percy hissed at the burning sensation of Oliver entering him dry and dug his nails into Olivers shoulders. Oliver growled and grabbed Percy's wrists, pinning him to the ground. Oliver pounded into him causing Percy to moan and scream and buck against him.

"That's right, scream bitch! Scream for me!"

"Ollie!"

"Tell me you love it! Tell me you love my cock!"

"I..I l..love y..y..your c..cock" Percy choked out as Oliver rammed into him.

"Whose arse is this?"

"Y...yours! All y...yours!"

Oliver pounded harder and faster. Oliver's fingers dug into his wrists, bruising the pale skin.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y...you!"

Oliver let go of one of Percy's wrists and slapped him.

"Say my name bitch!"

"Oliver." Percy moaned.

Oliver slapped him again.

"Scream it!"

"OLIVER!"

Oliver gripped Percy's cock and stroked it roughly.

"You love having your tight little arse fucked don't you? You dirty little slut."

"Yes yes ooooh yes!"

Percy was writhing beneath Oliver, tossing his head back and forth and whimpering.

Oliver let go of Percy's other wrist and reached up to grab Percy's hair. He pulled hard and yanked Percy's head to the side. Then Oliver sunk his teeth into the delicate skin of Percy's neck. Percy cried out and arched up, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the tile floor.

"M..Merlin Ollie s..s..so good."

Percy was trembling now. He could feel his orgasm building and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Oliver trailed a hand down Percy's chest and flicked his thumb over a taut nipple. Oliver let go of Percy's cock, causing the redhead to whine at the loss. Oliver shifted Percy's legs till his ankles rested on his shoulders and continued his relentless pace. The change in angle had Percy seeing stars. Oliver's bruising grip on his thighs sent shivers of pleasure and pain up Percy's spine and he screamed at the sensation.

"You wanna cum my little whore?"

"Y...y..yes!"

"Ask nicely." Oliver teased, fingers gripping his thighs harder.

"Please, please, please..." Percy panted over and over.

"Louder! Scream it!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Oliver grabbed Percy's cock again and leaned down to whisper into Percy's ear.

"Cum for me slut."

Percy arched up off the floor and let out a high pitched scream as his orgasm ripped through him. The feeling of Percy's muscles clenching around him sent Oliver over the edge and he came hard. The sensation was too much for Percy and he blacked out from the sensory overload.

Meanwhile, Fred and George had decided to drop in on their brother. They apparated into the hall outside Percy's door and were about to knock when they heard screaming from inside.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" they heard Percy scream.

Their wands were out immediately. The war had been over for a few months now but there were still a few Death Eaters unaccounted for. They kicked the door in and ran into the flat, fearing the worst. A high pitched scream filled the air and they took off in the direction it came from. They burst into the kitchen and froze. Oliver lept to his feet, wand drawn. It took him a moment to realise it was Fred and George standing in the doorway. They were staring, horrified, at where Percy was laying naked, bruised, and unmoving on the floor. When the twins looked back at him their eyes were filled with sadness and rage. Realising what they must be thinking, Oliver hastened to reassure them.

"Listen guys this isn't what it lools like."

The twins didn't hear him. They both rushed their former captain, tackling him to the ground.

"You fucking bastard!" Fred shouted as he landed a punch to Oliver's jaw.

"How dare you touch our brother!" George screamed as he kicked Oliver in the groin.

Oliver curled up on the floor, trying to protect himself from their attack.

"Fight back you fucking coward!"

"Or do you only hit people smaller than you? You pathetic piece of shit!"

Meanwhile, Percy was starting to come around. His eyes blinked open and when he saw his lover getting the shit kicked out of him by his brothers he scrambled over to his discarded trousers, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the three men.

"Immobulis!" he shouted and they all froze.

A few minutes later they were all sitting on the sofa. Percy tugged nervously at the hem of the dressing gown he'd summoned to cover himself.

"So let me get this straight, you get off on being hurt?" George asked.

Percy blushed and nodded.

"And you like having Ol here control you?" Fred asked.

Again, Percy nodded and, if it was possible, turned even redder.

"Wow. That's pretty kinky."George remarked.

"Didn't think you had it in you Perce!" Fred added.

"Ok you two. No teasing." Oliver warned and squeezed Percy's hand.

"Hey, don't think you're off the hook for not telling us you were dating our brother." George stated, wagging his finger at Oliver and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Oi and what would you two have done if I had? You'd have teased Percy mercilessly and made his life even more miserable than ever." Oliver hissed.

The twins opened their mouths to protest then shut them just as quickly as they realised Oliver was right. They turned to look at Percy who was staring down at his lap.

"We're sorry Perce." George said.

"Honestly we are."Fred added.

Percy looked up and gave them a small smile.

"And we're really happy for you." George continued.

"Yeah, who'd have thought it, our little Percykins, in love." Fred fluttered his eyelashes and Percy couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Thanks."

After talking some more and getting the twins to swear not to tell the rest of the family, Oliver walked them to the door. When they were sure Percy couldn't hear them they both rounded on Oliver.

"Listen you, you may be our friend, but if you ever hurt him for real, you'll have to answer to us." George warned.

"Yeah, if you ever make him cry we'll turn you into a mouse and feed you to Hermione's demon cat."

"I love Percy, I would never really hurt him."

"You'd better not." The twins said in unison.

Oliver nodded and closed the door behind them. He returned to the sitting room where Percy was still sitting. He was surprised to see tears in his lovers eyes. He quickly went over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." Percy sniffled into his chest.

"Then why are you crying?"

"They really do care about me."

Oliver smiled and stroked Percy's soft curls.

"Yes they do. Now let's get to bed love."

Percy sniffed and nodded and Oliver lifted him and carried him off to bed.


End file.
